Valentine OneShots
by Amuto-4eva
Summary: one-shot valentine stories /Rated M you'll see when you read it ;P
1. Valentine Kiss

**Valentine Kiss**

**Shay: **Happy Valentine day! i would like to celebrate it with an Amuto story!**  
**

**Amu: **don't get all happy. its only a one-shot -_-**  
**

**shay: **thanks for ruining the mood amu :(**  
**

**ikuto: s**o whats it about..?

**Shay: -hehe- **come over here. **-whispers into ikuto's ear-  
**

**Ikuto: **I see** -smirk**

**Amu:** hey....i wanna know too!

**shay: **not telling. (you'd probably kill for it -_-')**  
****

* * *

**

**.:Normal POV:.(8pm)**

Today was just a normal day for amu. Except for the fact that today was February 14th! She had totally forgotten about it until she saw the posters on the walls reminding people to buy chocolates for their crushes.

_'oh my gosh!'_ amu thought. _'I'm so stupid. How could i forget one of the most important days of the year. And today was the day i decide to confess to tadase-kun.' -sigh-_

yes. i know what your thinking. (what! she still likes that gay prince! Doesn't she realize her and ikuto are meant to be!) But you know how dense amu can be. she hasn't even realized her feeling for ikuto.........well at least not **yet**

**~at store~**

When amu got to the store, it was packed. There was a crowd of girls fighting each other, trying to get their chocolate. Amu had to crawl her way in.(lol) she got stepped on many times and someone even pulled her hair! That's when she sprouted an idea. "Look! It Hoshina Utau!" she screamed. Everyone immediately turned their heads, trying to find their idol. Now was her chance. Amu quickly grabbed random one for her guardian friends, but she decided wisely for the one she was going to give tadase. Amu even bought some for utau(utau was friends with amu now) and ikuto. He did save her all the time. Then she ran out the store before anyone smashed her again.

**~home~.:Amu's POV:.**

_'wow that's weird. i somehow got matching chocolates for everyone.'_ There's a soccer ball for kukia, a bow for yaya, a joker's hat for rima, a kimono for nadeshiko, a mic for utau, a violin for ikuto, and the most important one, Tadase's. His was a heart with a crown on it and on it was the words 'will you be my Valentine?.' _'This is just perfect.'_

"So are you going to confess to tadase tomorrow?" Su asked 'm..maybe' "Amu, are you sure he's the one for you?"miki questioned. "positive." 'There's no way i could be wrong"(that's what you think.)' "Then why did you get one for Ikuto." 'I..i dont know. i guess its because....because...' "Because what!?" 'i dont know ok! just because!'

_'great. now miki's making me feel weird. i mean i sorta feel a connection between us, but i'm suppose to like tadase. Right? But then again, i dont feel anything anymore when i see him smile. And when i'm with ikuto, my heart thumps really loud and my face turns red as a tomato.'_

"That's called love Amu." "Whoa! Who said that?" I looked around, but no one was there. Everyone,including my charas, had already gone to sleep already. Maybe i was just imagining things. "Tadase is not the one your meant to be with. Ikuto is. Look deep within." _'there it is again. _"Amu i am your conscious. Listen to me closely. Your head might be thinking one thing, but it's your heart you must listen to. _'okay this is starting to freak me out. i'm gonna go to bed now.'_

As amu fell to sleep, ikuto was also having his own thoughts.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

"Ikuto! Ikuto!" Screamed a crowd of crazy fan-girls chasing after me. "Please eat my chocolate tomorrow! I love you!" Just what i needed.

Stalker fan girls going after me all day. I know i forgot something when left this morning. i shouldnt have gone to school. how could i have forgotten the most important time of the year. Time for hiding from girls.

They're like piranhas**.** When a guy tells you he wont spend valentines day with you for the 100th time, you should stop pestering him. Someone, i managed to escape the havoc._ 'then again, i wouldnt mind getting some from amu'_

_'oh crap'_ i thought. '_i haven't bought anything for amu. She'd probably wouldnt even care if i got her someone. i bet she still likes that kiddy king. but hey, you cant blame a guy for trying. im gonna get her the best present ever. Maybe even something extra -smirk- she'll never see it coming.'_

I walked around aimlessly looking through all the stores for the right gift. That's when i spotted it._'this is perfect. This time, she wont be able to resist. i will make amu mine.'_

**_~The next day~ .:Amu's POV:._**

I woke up extra early so i could get the chocolates wrapped up in time.

It is going to be so embarrassing having to give Tadase his, but it'll be worth it when we're together. _-day dreams-_

"Amu! your gonna be late for school" i heard my mom yell. _'oh great. i better wrap these up quick.'_

I started thinking about the voice i heard yesterday and what it could mean. How could i be meant to be with ikuto? but i do just love him when he plays his violin.

'wait...did i just say i **love** him? that cant be possible. can it?' i quickly got that out of my system and put all the valentines chocolates in my bag.

(but what amu didn't know, was that her charas had been up to something sneaky and made a different one for ikuto saying it was from her.)

The one that they made was chocolate on the outside, and strawberry flavored on the inside. it was of a blue cat licking a strawberry. on it, it read 'I love You!' they knew how amu really felt, so they decided to help her out. so while he wasn't looking, they switched the violin one with the one they made. then floated by her as she walked to school.

**~at school~ .:Normal POV:.**

amu just arrived at school. she started running to the royal garden so she could give her friends their gifts. she also wanted to be the first one to give tadase chocolates. When she finally got there, she was disappointed to not see tadase sitting in his usual spot. everyone but him was there. Amu's heart sank down a level.

"amu-chii! why are u so gloomy!? it valentines day! wheres mine! huh huh huh!"  
_'typically yaya'_ amu thought. "i got it right here" she said holding up a bag.

"yeah! yeah!" Yaya immediately started rushing to amu, tackling the bag out of here hand. "she got some for eveyone!"

"Hinamori is that kind of person" kukai said. "oh. Before i forget, can you give this to utau? i know how close you guys are." Amu said smirking. "S..Shut up!"(Kukai and Utau are dating) "yeah whatever" rima said with a bored expression on her face. but on the inside, she was actually thrilled. nadeshiko was very polite and just smiled excepting "her'" gift.

"where's Tadase-kun?" amu asked as she also excepted all of hers. "oh him," kukai said," hes already in class. he said something about wanting to get valentines day over with."  
"oh ok." yaya then started making suspicious remarks. "why do you ask amu.._-smiles- _is there something important u need to tell him.."  
"w..what are you t..talking about?! i dont like him." "no one said anything about liking him" rima blurted out smugly."we can see it on your face."

"w...whatever. i got to go now. see ya."

amu was looking every where for tadase. he wasnt in the classroom anymore. he wasnt in the Principals office, or anywhere else she could think of.  
so she started asking around. "hey have you seen tadase-kun?" "i saw him behind the gym with some girl."_ 'oh no' _amu thought. _'i need to hurry before its too late.'_

amu ran as fast as she could behind the gym. that's where she saw.....it but

"T...tadase. I..i..i love you! please go out with me!" 'amu couldn't believe this. someone had gotten to him first. but she still had hope left, because he might reject her. But that hope soon shattered.

"Took you long enough. i love you too komiki.(i'm sorry if this is someones name)" "B..but i was afraid you would reject me because you were always with amu. dont you like her."oh please. how can she ever compare to you." tadase's words stung amu like a knife throught her heart. "Amu's cute and childish, but your beautiful and mature. and ur also so full of spirit. i just love girl like that." "oh. i'm so happy!" "and anyways,i was just playing with amu. she was just a tool in order to find something (embryo) i could never love her."

Amu immediately started bawling. not just crying, but fully fledged bawling. _'i..i thought he loved me. how could he have used me like that! he was my life. I hate him! I never want to speak to him again.' _she ran away, not wanting to hear or see any more of this.

As you look closer up in the trees, you could see a dark figure with blue hair,who had seen the whole scene. he quickly chased after the depressed amu.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

'_i wish i had never met him., i shouldn't have gotten this for him. i should have seen he was just toying with me' _looking at the wrapped gift in my bag, i tore it open , took it out, and threw it into the nearest Dumpster. "this is the worst valentines day ever!" i screamed aloud "shall i make it better" a husky voice said.

"I..ikuto! what are you doing here. did you see it?" "yeah. i did. are you ok?" he said, wiping a tear off my face.  
"i dont want to talk about. leave me alone."

"I cant do that Amu. it tears me to see you lie this. i..i love AMu."  
"wh..what? your kidding right. your just teasing me again." Ikuto suddenly had a sad expression on his face.

"here, let me show you something. i guarantee it will make u feel much better." by the smirk on his face. i could tell that he was up to something.

Ikuto held his hands up to my eyes so i couldn't see where we were going. on the way, i tripped and fell backwards on him. My heart starting beating really fast and my face started getting sweaty. _' i hope he doesn't hear it' _

after a few more minutes of walking. we finally arrived. "here we are." he said, letting his hands down.I didnt understand though. we were in front of a huge building that was named _'les amoureux de l'étang*_. whatever that meant. we went inside. what i saw made me gasp.

the sight i saw before me was the most beautiful thing i've ever seen. In front of me, was a sparkling indoor pond with birds all over it. The ceiling of the building was meant to look like a moonlit sky with stars everywhere. which is probably why it was indoors so it would be dark all the time. There was also small Gondolas for couples to get on.

_'wait. couples. what is ikuto thinking!'_ All of a sudden, ikuto lifted me up and the next thing i knew, i was in the gondola with ikuto on the other side, and we were drifting away from the dock.

"Ikuto, what are you planning." i said looking suspiciously at him. "you'll see." Now i was starting to get worried. I was looking at him deeply, when music started playing. recognizing the song, i realized what he was trying to do. #1: he was trying to get my mind off tadase. and #2:

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

he wants to kiss me. this started making me feeling all jumbled up. one part of me wanted to get the heck put of there. but another side of me, wanted to kiss ikuto so badly.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl _

Its like the song was just blurting out my feelings about wanting him. _'wait... did i want him? '_ i took a quick look and saw that ikuto was looking a little nervous as well.(hard to believe) this gave me a whole new look on him.  
_  
Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl_

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl_

stupid song. stop urging him on. Just as i was about to say something, ikuto took something out of his pocket. it was a small blue box. _'its not__ what i think it is. is it...?'_ It was. inside was a magnificent baby blue and light pink ring. i was speechless. No words could express how i felt. That's when i knew, ikuto was my one and only true love.  
_  
You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
_

Ikuto said the words that i now longed for(even though he already said it.) "Amu, i really do love you."  
_  
You gotta kiss the girl_

before the song even finished, i lunged myself into ikutos arms and kissed him passionately. "Ikuto...I love you too" Now tears were streaming down my face.  
_  
Go on and kiss the girl_

"Ikuto. I have something for you too." I took out chocolate, not even looking at it and handed it to him. 'wow AMu. i didnt know you were already prepared for this." Ikuto said smirking widely. "What are you talking about?" I took it out of his hand and looked at it closely. My mouth practically feel to the floor. 'What is this! i didnt get him this.' I then heard some giggling from above me. 'i'm so gonna kill them for this.' But i sson fogot about it as ikuto set his lips on mine.

"i take it back." "what?" ikuto asked confused. "this was the best valentine's day of my life."

_**~the end~**_

* * *

**Shay:** I hope u liked this valentine 1-shot.(by the way, _les amoureux de l'étang _means 'lover's pond' in french )

**Ikuto:** well i certainly liked it.**_-smirks-_** amu, i didnt know u could be so forward

**Amu: **sh..shut up! shay was the one who wrote it. i wish i would have ended up with Tadase

**Shay:** ewwww!!!stop lieing to yourself! and this is an AMUTO! do you want to date a gay guy/girl!

**Amu:** n..never mind. i'd rather be with ikuto!

**ikuto and Shay: **so u finally admit it

**Amu:** i didnt mean it like that...ugg

**Shay:** hahahaha. anyways, please review. criticism is allowed.(but don't be mean)

**Yoru: **Please R&R, nya!


	2. Alcoholic Valentine

**Alcoholic Valentine**

**Shay:** Wow....I have to say, I think this is the first time EVER that i have uploaded 2 things in less than a week.

**Background effects:** Woohoo!! Wow! Congratulations!

**Shay: _-bows-_** Thank You..Thank You..Thank you!

**Ikuto- **so what's this one about?

**Shay: **oh nothing special**_-looks away smirking/blushing- o///o_  
**

**Amu:** I don't like that look you just had

**Shay: _-looks Innocent-_ **Oh what ever do you mean...

**Ikuto: **p...pff hahahaha!! I have a feeling this is going to be in my favor.

**Amu: **Oh my god. Dont tell me....

**Shay: **Tell you what? .........pff**_-holds in laughter-_**

**Amu: **Thats it! I'm running away. **_-plans her escape-_  
**

**Ikuto: _-holds amu from behind-_ **We wouldn't want you to miss the story now would we**_ -Smirks-_**

**Shay: **Good job Ikuto! Here's the rope. Shes not getting away that easily.

**Amu: **NOOO!

**Shay: **Please Read & Review ;P

**(****_To all my readers_****: Happy 1-Day-Late Valentine's DAY!)  
**

**

* * *

**

**.:Amu' POV:.**

Today is finally Valentines day. It was on this very day that me and ikuto got together. Just thinking about it makes me blush.

We had planned a few weeks ago that we'd celebrate it at my house and watch movies in my room. .

I now what you guys are thinking.

Amu and ikuto, alone, in a bedroom.....on Valentines day.....Alot could happen.

Well you're wrong! Its just a normal 'watching a movie in amu's room' date...

That's what i keep telling myself, but deep inside, i really hope its more than that.

To tell you the truth....Ikuto has never laid a hand on me.

Oh sure, hes been perverted towards me and stuff like that, but never actually...well...'touched me touched me'. o///o (i wrote it twice on purpose)

I think he was waiting for me to get old enough so that i wouldn't regret it.

But that train left the station a long time ago.

Im not that flat-chested 12-year old girl i used to be. I'm am fully developed 17-year old women. And i have needs!

_Ok, that was really embarrassing to say. But its true._

The whole, Day i spent my time preparing for his arrival and thinking of whats going to happen.

**_*Ding Ding* *Ding Dong*_**

_Oh crap, i forgot to change._

"J..just a minute!" I yelled.

"You can let yourself in!"

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

_Wow...Its already Valentines day. This sure brings back memories. _

I remember this was the day Amu and I finally became a couple. Man that was the best day of my life.

Today we're just going to watch movies in her room though. **_-smirk-_** Well thats what Amu thinks at-least.

I have something special planned for her.

_I think shes old enough now.  
_

So here i am, walking over to Amu's house. Her parents finally excepted us and are letting us be alone for once.

I go up to her door and ring the door bell.

"J..just a minute!" I hear on the other side of the door.

_I love it when she stutters like that. She's so cute._

"You can let yourself in!" she yells as i open the door.

I close the door behind me and go sit on her couch.

~5 minutes later~

_God, how long does it take to change? Well whatever. This gives me time to set things up__** -smirks-**_

I walk over to the kitchen and open up the cabinet with her dad's secret stash of alcohol.

_Hey, its not my fault i have a super sense of smell. Im part cat. What can you do?_

Looking around to see that Amu wasn't around, I take out 2 Crystal glasses and pour some in both.

_Heh. Amu will never suspect it. _

Then i take a step toward the fridge and open it to see if they had what i was looking for. They did.

_Chocolate ice cream, hot fudge, a squirt-able bottle of whip cream, and cherries. Perfect. _

"Sorry for the await!" I hear Amu say running down the stairs.

"No problem A-" I was shocked with what i was seeing.

There was Amu, wearing the tightest shirt i have ever seen on her.

She had on a light pink shirt that had the words "Im too sexy" written in black and a pair of giant red lips in the background.

And did i mention her breast were half-exposed? If i didnt, i did know.

_damn her and her D-cup breast. Not that i didn't like them or anything -wow. Amu was right. I am a pervert.-_

Letting my eyes scan further down, i seeher skirt. And let me tell you, that has got to be the shortest skirt ive ever seen. It was pink with little trims of white fuzz on the end.

I bet if she turned and waked up the stair, i could see her panties.

"Come on lets go" she whined jumping up and down, jiggling her boobs in the process.

I could feel my "little Friend" getting tense.

_Me and my raging hormones_.

We started walking up the steps. I was right. You could see her panties.

They were black, frilly, and had the words "Bite me" on them.

You wouldn't believe how much i really DID want to bite her.

_**-Gulp- **_There was a knot in my throat. I dont know how long i can hold.

We finally got to her room and Amu turned on the movie and sat in between my legs.

Don't go thinking anything....well not yet anyways

I slightly looked down.....Oh my God...I can see her breast from up here.

_get a hold of yourself Ikuto....You'll get ur fun soon._

I got the drinks with the alcohol and gave one to amu.

"Whats this?" She asked confused,

"sparkling cider" I told her. "Cheers. To our anniversary."

"To our anniversary!" she cheers along with me , taking a sip.

_Yes! It wont take long now._

"This tastes sorta weird. Ikuto....what did you do?"

"Oh nothing. I bet its just cause u haven't had it in a while." I said making an excuse up.

"yeah you're probably right" She said looking reassured.

_Great. She bought it._

_~35 minutes into the movie~_

Amu was just finishing up her last sip of alcohol. Well mine actually. She already drank hers and she was getting thirsty so i gave her mine.

_Not like it matter or anything. In....3...2....._

"Iku...*hiccup*...to"

_1._

_"_What have *hiccup*you done. You know what a...alcohol does t...to me._" _Amu said, drunkenly.

"That's exactly why i did it my dear Amu."

Ive know this for a fact since last Christmas when her parents told him.....Amu,when drunk, becomes a sex craved, perverted monster.

"I...ikuto....I want....."she mumbled

"What do you want"

"I want...."she mumbles again

"Sorry, you'll have to speak up"

"I WANT.....YOU!"

**.:Normal POV:.**

Just like that, Amu lunged herself at Ikuto, crashing her lips to his in a rough and hungry kiss.

She slid her tongue into his mouth, exploring ever nook and cranny.

Her hands were tangling themselves in ikuto's hair while her legs wrapped themselves around his waist

Ikuto, on the other hand, was turning amu down on her bed so he could be on top.

He didnt like Amu being the one in control and wanted to take over.

His tongue tried to over power Amu's and they started a tongue feud. Both sides unwilling to admit defeat.

His left hand was lifting up her shirt while the right one was making it way up under it.

They both finanly came up to breath, panting hard and loud, and then went right back to what they were doing.

Ikuto had now fully taken AMu's shirt and bra off, exposing her top-half.

_'Beautiful' _Ikuto thought breaking off the kiss And looking at her figure.

He slowly bent down and started sucking on her nipple while one of his hands was massing her other breasts.

"Ah...Ahhh...I..Ikuto!" Amu moaned"Ikuto..Ikuto....more"She screamed.

Ikuto gladly excepted her request, Sucking more intensely and fondling her nipple harder.

Amu's grip on Ikuto's hair only got tighter.

"Ahhh...mmmm...huff...Ikuto....Ahhhh!"

Amu moved her hands from Ikuto's hair and reached down to his pants. Slowly, she started unzipping them, showing his boxers. In a matter of seconds, she had those off as well. She could feel Ikuto's member hard against her pants.

Ikuto noticed this and started slipping of amu's skirt.

"Amu.."Ikuto moaned lifting himself up. He saw a sweaty, flustered, and very wet amu in front of him. This only turned him on.

Ikuto moved his head down to Amu's private area and used his teeth to remove her lacy underwear. Now fully exposing her.

"What are you g...gonna do?" She yelled, as Ikuto stuck his fingers into her.

"Ahhh" she screamed as Ikuto started thrusting his fingers in and out of her. "...dont stop....m..more.....faster"

Ikuto obliged. He started moving his fingers faster and faster until Amu spurted out. Ikuto moved his hand away from her opening and licked his fingers.

"You taste delicious."

"P...pervert."

Smirking, Ikuto continued by licking inside her vagina. Amu dug her nails into his back. "N...Not t...there!"She yelled heavily panting and moaning louder than before.

But Ikuto didnt stop there. He reached or the whipped cream on the side table and squirted it over her womanly area.

"Amu....The fun has only just begun." He smirked.

Once again, he lowered himself and started licking the whip cream from her clean.

Amu didnt want to be the only one getting teased. She grabbed a cherry and some hot fudge from the table as spread it all over ikuto's dick with the cherry on top.

"Its my turn now" she grinned evilly. Before Ikuto could protest, amu started sucking on his penis.

Amu had started out by eating the cherry that she had placed on his tip. Savoring the taste and slurping it with force. Now it was Ikuto's turn to moan.

"A...Amu....ahh..Amu...Amu..." Amu was clearly enjoying this. She entered it further into her mouth, making sure she got all the fudge.

"Look how hard you've gotten"Amu teasingly said. She grabbed him member in her hands and slowly started pumping it up and down. Then faster and more intense.

"I.. see ive rubbed off on you Am---ahhhhh." "No time for talking Ikuto. Just enjoy the moment"

Amu pumped even faster now, panting along with Ikuto. She was started to get out of breath.

Ikuto took this opportunity and flipped Amu over. "You've had your fun."

Ikuto spread the chocolate ice-cream all over amu's body.

"I...it's so s..cold!" She said as her nipples hardened.

"Mmmm. Chocolate with a touch of strawberry...just what i ordered" Ikuto slowly slid his tongue up and down her body. This made Amu shiver even more.

"Hey Amu, ever heard that if you can tie a knot with a Cherry stem, you are considered a good kisser? I wonder if it works with 2 people."

Testing his theory, Ikuto stuck a cherry in AMu's mouth and eagerly stuck his tongue in. He roamed her mouth thoroughly not taking a break to even take a breath of air. His power dominating over AMu's weak defense. He bit the cherry that had been caught up in the action and a burst of flavor exploded in their mouths.

"S...stop t..teasing." AMu groaned lustfully.

"Your wish is my command"

Ikuto positioned himself over Amu. His Penis just over her entrance,"H...hurry.. I cant w..wait any l...longer!"Amu begged.

Ikuto was also longing to do this. He was just about to thrust, when a car horn sounded outside.

**.:Ikuto POV:.**

_Crap! Her parents are back already. What would they think if they saw what we were doing. I dont even want to know what her father would do. Just imagining it brings me shivers._

"I...Ikuto!" Amu said impatiently.

_She obviously hasn't heard the car. _

"Yeah! Mama! We are home!" Amu's little sister cheered from the outside. Amu heard this time.

"Ikuto! You got to get out of here! We are so dead if they catch us like this!"

We dont have time to be talking. I quickly changed back into my clothes, not bothering to clean myself up. Amu just stared at me dumbfounded. I just smirked.

"Sorry Amu. Looks like we'll have to put this on hold"

I smoothly took something out of my pocket and chained it onto amu's neck. It was a necklace that read Amuto-4eva. Its a combination of our names.

Amu looked at it crying. "..Its g..gorgeous Ikuto. I..I..love it."

Smiling, I swiftly left through the balcony, but not before whispering 3 words to Amu.

"Happy Valentine's Day"

* * *

**Shay:** wow...just wow. This was horrible. heck, it really sucked(lol...bad choice of words)but its my first one so cut me come slack!

**Ikuto: **O.o NO f*cking way. You actually wrote this!?!

**Shay:_ -//////- _**Sh..shut up!

_**Amu: -soul leaves body-**_

**Ikuto: **Amu couldn't handle it....

**SHay:** I dont blame her. I regret tying her up like that....

**Ikuto**: Can i have her?

**Shay:** O.o...WHat? Are you crazy?

**Ikuto**: Come on! Its (1-day-late) Valentines day! -**_puppy dog eyes-_**

**Shay:** Fine! I cant resist those eyes.

**Ikuto: _-_****_w- _**yes!....if u excuse me

**Shay:** ;P Thank you for all your great reviews! Hope you had a happy valentines day!!

Click Here  
.|.

.|.

.|.

.|.  
V


	3. Office Secret

Hi. My name is Amu Hinamori.

I am 21 years old and am currently working at this new company that opened up.

My boss, who I might add is EXTREMELY handsome and sexy, is Ikuto Tskuyomi.

He's 5 years older than me. (If you can't do the math, that's 26 years old.)

He is very hard working and is always doing his best to do whats right for the company.

And to top is all off. I am **dating** him. The man who EVERY women at the company swoons for. This is NOT a good situation to be with.

Before I even started dating him, there were always these young women surrounding him. They all tried to make a move on him.

Exposing their breasts ever so slightly and wearing their skirts a little to short were just some of the **many **things they did to try to seduce Ikuto and get his attention.

It got so hectic one day, that he had to fire everyone who wasn't doing their work. That took off about 2/3 of the company. And they were all women. well except for maybe a few gay men. Hey, I don't blame them. If I were a guy and was working under Ikuto, I'd probably turn gay too. ;P

Obviously, new workers had to be hired. But this time, only people who wouldn't get distracted (by Ikuto) would get the job. That didn't stop boat-loads of women from applying.

So after many weeks of elimination and trials and errors, those who passed the distraction test were hired.

I was one of them.

And let me tell you, even though they passed the test, it doesn't mean that anything changed. For every day it's the same old stuff.

Exposed breasts, short skirts, someone even tried to "accidentally" bump into his lips.

But to avoid getting fired, they tone it down a bit and make it less noticeable of what they are doing.

Yeah, like that makes a difference. Everyone knows what they're doing.

I'm glad I'm wasn't one of them.

What? You don't believe me? Okay. Okay. You got me.

I DO like him. I mean just **look **at him. he-is-HOT! But you won't catch me saying that out loud.

Somewhere along the way, I started getting more and more attracted to him.

My eyes would always wonder around, trying to find him.

This would happen alot.

Then i found myself wanting to be closer to him. I would try to get any job that involved being near him.

Getting his coffee, giving him documents, and cleaning him office. I was desperate.

And it seemed all my attempts had not gone unnoticed.

Ikuto started getting, shall I say, an interest in me.

He would start requesting me to do jobs, come by my work station from tie to time, say good morning and good night every day, and leave little candies on my desk.

I felt so happy. This went on for weeks. But things changed. I changed.

I thought I was content with having him as **just **my boss. But my longing for him grew and grew and grew.

Though I didn't dare say anything. I couldn't risk getting fired.

Then one day, a miracle happened.

I was just getting off work as usual. I was trying to find my keys in my purse while walking to the car, when hands blinded my sight.

Out of fear, an ear-splitting scream escaped my mouth.

"LET GO OF ME! LET GO!" I yelled while trying to get away.

I got my purse in postion and thrust it as hard as I could at the figure behind me.

I was about to scream again, when the person talked.

Amu..it's just me!

I knew that voice.

"Ikuto? Is that you"

"No. I'm Brittany Spears. Who else would it be?"

"I don't know? A stalker, molester, rapist, pervert..."

"okay. I get our point."

"You scared me to death. What are you doing over here? Your car's in the other direction."

"Well, how should i put this."

"How should you put what?"

"This is not the way I wanted to say it. But I guess now is better than later."

"Could you hurry it up , I'm sorta in a a hurry.

( I wasn't really in a hurry, but standing this close to him was making my emotions run wild inside me.)

"Amu" he said in a serious voice.

_I can't be getting my hopes up. I don't want to be disappointed when it turns out not to be what I wanted.  
_

"Y...yes sir."

"We've know each other for a while now, and yet, it feels like I know nothing about you."

I just started at him.

" All those days of seeing you in the hallways, and talking to you in my office,got me wanting to know more and more about you."

My eyes widened. "W..what are you t..trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is, Amu. Will you got out with me?"

I couldn't believe my ears! Ikuto. **THE **Ikuto. My boss. Had just asked me out. Me. Plain old me.

"I...I..I..." I was speechless.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ikuto said while smirking.

He leaned in forward to give me a kiss on the lips. It was the most amazing feeling I had ever felt.

I could hear fireworks in the background. See Doves circling around. It was like we were the only 2 people in the world.

He slowly went out of the kiss. I was beet-red and my legs were going numb.

"See you tomorrow. Amu~koi" was what we said. And then he was gone.

And here we are today.

We had made a deal earlier on that we would keep our relationship secret.

Do you even **know **what those women would do to me if they ever found out I was dating the hot and sexy boss, the man of their dreams. I shiver just thinking about it.

Our relationship has been good so far. We've been on a couple dates. He's been really nice and we've kissed alot.

Everything seemed perfect. That is, until a while ago.

Everytime we schedule something toghether, like a date or coffee, he always seems to be to busy.

"Sorry Amu. Something came up at work. We'll reschedule it for later. okay?" Seems to be his catch phrase lately. It's getting me really pissed off.

This has happened multiple time and i am getting fed up with it.

-February 15th-

" Do you have the documents for me yet, Amu?" Ikuto says to me.

"Yeah. yeah. I have it right here."

He's been busier than ever since that new promotion he got. Doesn't even have time for me. But that doesn't give him an excuse for forgetting Valentine's day! I had yesterday planned for weeks!

"Thanks. Could you put it on my desk?"

hmmp. "Right away." _jerk_.

"And Amu, sorry about yesterday. But we can always-"

"Reschedule. Yeah yeah. That's what you always say. But this time you CAN'T just say that. Yesterday was special."

"Oh come on. Don't be so dramatic."

I cannot believe this. He doesn't even know what yesterday was. Well he is NOT gonna get off the hook this time. I am **through** getting stood up.

"Just give me the damn papers."

"Now dont' give me that look." He said while giving me one of those irresistible smirks.

Does he really think he can win me over with that. I don't think so. Okay. Maybe he can. Darn him and his smirk.

Whenever I see him now, I want to be with him so bad. Why can't he see that. Stupid Ikuto! Ignoring me when I'm thinking about him so much.

_***you have mail***_

"Oh. An email. Wonder who it's from."

I click on the 'open' button.

~Amu. I want to make up for not going yesterday. I just so happen to be free tonight and I made reservations to your favorite restaurant. See you at 8.~

Oh my gosh. We haven't been to that place since...since...since our first date! maybe that's why he picked it! Im so happy! X)

**_-after work at Amu's house-_**

_*joyfully humming*_ Hey Utau, could you pass me my foundation?

"Well you see awful happy today. Got a date with my brother? Hopefully he doesn't cancel again."

"I don't think that will happen this time. He even made reservations at the place we had out first date!"

"Well okay. Have fun."

**_-walking outside-_**

oh i can't wait to see him. Our first real date in so long. I wonder if I look good enough.

**_*beep beep*(phone)_**

~Sorry. Something came up again. I'll make it up later. -3- Ikuto~

THAT'S IT! THIS IS THE FINAL STRAW! HE THINKS HE CAN DO THIS AGAIN! WELL HE CAN'T!

I don't think I can take this anymore.

~to: Ikuto  
I've been dissapointed too many times. I don't wan't to see your face for a while.~

*send* -10 minutes go by-

No reply. We'll I don't care anymore! Stupid Ikuto!

**_-at work-_**

I have to work overtime today. It's better this way. Work will keep my mind off 'him'.

*ring ring*

"Hello. Information Desk. How May I help you?"

"Hey. It's Ikuto."

_Ikuto? What does he want._ DX

"There's no paper in my copier. Can you bring some please?"

For the love of...THAT is what he wanted.

"Don't worry. i"ll bring it right now."

If he weren't my boss I wouldn't be doing **anything **for him I assure you.

"AMU!"

_huh?_ It's Ikuto. He's pointing to the proto-type room._ Is there even a copier in there?_

I walked into the room.

"Ikuto. I don't see any printer in h-click!"

"IKUTO! What the hell are you doing? Why did you lock the door?

"I SHOULD BE THE ONE ASKING **YOU **THAT!"

_He's angry? I SHOULD BE THE ONE WHO'S ANGRY!_

"Amu, what's with that last message you sent me?"

" 'Don't want to see my face anymore.' Explain yourself! "

_He's scaring me_.

"W...well it's just. You've been so b..busy lately and you don't have t..time for me anymore and-mmmmmm.

_He's kissing me too rough! I c...can't b..breath. _

"I..Ikuto. C...can't. Bre-mmmmm!"

_It's not fair. He knows what his kisses do to me. My mind is going cloudy._

His tongue slithering through my mouth, leaving no territory unexplored. I can feel my body getting hotter and hotter. My legs numbing, knees collapsing, breathing heavily.

Ikuto starts pushing me to the wall and puts his hand in my shirt.

_IN MY SHIRT?__ NO WAY!_

"Ikuto. Do you **know** where we **are**_? _This is the office!"

"Be quiet! Some might hear you."

He puts his hand in deeper, now un-clipping my front-clip bra.

"N... No..Dont..sto-aaaaa.."; I try to make my words come out louder but they get caught in my throat.

"You don't mean that. I mean just look. Your nipples are already hard." He says why foundling them.

"Ahhhhhnnmmmmm.Y...you cAN'T!"

He starts licking m breasts. Stroke by Stoke. Leaving no inch free of his forcefully sucking them.

_W..why does this feel so...so...so..GOOOD!_

_It's like, doing it in an office turns me on!_

He gently puts his free hand inside my panties. My mouth starts watering.

"Ik-ku-uto."

"Please don't say things like that anymore Amu. You don't know how much you mean to me. I'd go insane if you weren't with me."

Not seeing you and not being able to see you are 2 different things. Please understand.

"B..but.."

*knock knock*

"Hello? Is anyone is there? Hello?"

_"IKUTO! We'll be found o-"_ I try to whisper, but he covers up my mouth.

He starts rubbing my womanly area. _"What are you do-mmmmm"_

"Sorry. It's me Ikuto. I was just testing some prototypes."

_Stop moving your hand around so much! I can't control my voice-AhmmmnnmmAAA!NO!_

"I'll clean up after i leave."

"Oh. Okay then. I'll be going now."

_huff huff huff groan_

"whew. Thats was a close one. huh Amu. Amu?"

_"idiot"_

"huh? What was that?

"IKUTO YOU IDIOT!  
Not seeing you and not being able to see you **ARE** 2 different things. You don't know how much I've wanted to see you. To touch you. It was so hard not being able to."

"Amu."

"I'm lonely Ikuto. So Lonely."

I couldn't stop my tears from falling.

"Oh. Amu. Me too. I've always wanted to touch you. There's been times when I couldn't stand it and I just wanted to see you. I'll try changing my schedule so that we can send more time together.

"Really?"

"Really. You are the greatest thing that has come into my life and I'm not about to lose you. Amu, I love you."

_So Ikuto was lonely too. I didn't know._  
I lunged at him with all my might, making us fall in the process.

";IKUTO! Oh Ikuto. That's the most wonderful thing you've said to me. You're the greatest thing in my life too. I love you with all my heart!"

We kissed for who knows how long. Savoring each others 'flavor' to our hearts content.

"I'm sorry for standing you up so much. I should have ket my promises. I'm also sorry about forgetting Valentine's day."

"You remember?"

"Yes. Now I know why you were so mad at me for canceling. You had every right to be. How could I have been so stupid as to forget such an important day as that one."

"hehe. I'm used to." I said, wiping my tears and smiling.

Ikuto smiled at first, then his expression turned to discomfort.

"Oh crap." he said.

"W..hat is it?"

"It seems to be that I am still 'turned on' if you catch my drift."

I didn't understand, until I felt something hard against my thigh. I could feel my face getting red.

"Oh. Uhm..well...I know! Leave it to me!"

I lowered myself to his lower half, and unzipped his pants.

Pulling his member towards my face, I swiftly licked it with a flick of my tongue.

'nnn...ahhhhhh...mmmmmm'

The number of licks rapidly increased,as did his moaning.

"Why are you so forceful today amuaaaammm? Why so aroused?"

"B..because. It's so big...I can;t take it anymore. Put it in!"

I stopped licking and lifted up my skirt. Ikuto took me by both arms, turned me around, and bent me down in front of him.

"Are you ready for this?"

"J..ust hurry!"

He positioned me in place put both hands on my hips. AND THRUST it into my bearings.

"AAAAAnnmmmmmh...I..IKUTO!AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNMMMMM"

he trusted and trusted and trusted some more. sometimes slow, sometimes fast. It felt so good.

"Ikuto. I 'm...!

"huff huff ahhnmmm huff moan"

We fell limp on top of each other. Sweaty, tired, and breathing hard.

Ikuto brought me to his lips and we kissed a slow, passionate, and mouth-watering kiss.

"So tell me again why you have an extra pair of clothes handy. Don't tell me you were always expecting something like this.?"

"Noooooo. You just never know when, the unexpected might happen. Like a stain, or a rip, or-"

"Or having sex in the office with your boyfriend."

"Sh..Shut up! I wasn't hoping for that."

"Uh huh. Sure you weren't. How about next Valentine's day we do whatever you want. And if you're thinking what I'm thinking. Let's do it in a proper bed next time."

"P...pervert. And the next time you cancel on me, you have to treat me to a suite." ;P

"W...what?"

* * *

**Shay:** Yeah...not my best work.

And no. I am not doing a part two to Alcoholic Valentine. These are called **one-shots **for a reason :P

But I DO hope everyone has an awesome Valentine's day tomorrow. :)

~So farewell...For now~

V


End file.
